


Frankenstein Spencer

by Kindred



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Frankenstein AU, Frankenstein spencer Reid, Hotch is smitten, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spencer is the Creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid was created by a psyco trying to make the perfect being. then Hotch and the team came in to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein Spencer

(Halloween Criminal minds, because I can and I need to cheer myself up!)

Hotch kicked the door down, his gun pointed at white gowned man with a scalpel in his hand as he stood over a quivering body in the corner of the room. “FBI PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!” the blonde hair man looked at Hotch with wide eyes   
“It’s a monster I shouldn’t have made him… I just wanted him back!” The man yelled   
“He said put the knife down.” Came another voice, the blonde hair man spun around and looked at the two other FBI agents that stood behind him   
“Doctor Joshua Stein you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of 15 young men put your knife down and step away from the boy.” Hotch growled as he aimed his gun to the man’s head  
“THEY ARE NEVER RIGHT! I JUST WANTED HIM BACK!” Joshua shouted as he spun back around to the shaking person in the corner ready to kill him with the scalpel.

Two shots were fire from two different guns one by Agent Hotchner and one by Agent Morgan. Joshua fell to the side his eyes open wide as he laid on his side bleeding out. Hotch moved closer kicking the knife to the other side of the room before kneeling in front of the being “This is would be his third one he would have destroyed if we didn’t get to him.” The blonde woman said as she stood next to Morgan   
“Poor kid he’s only a few seconds old.” Morgan muttered “Hotch I will let the others know we got a live one.” Morgan said as she turned to leave the death smelling room. The dark haired man looked at the naked young man trying to curled up way from him  
“Shhhh it’s all right, I’m not going to hurt you.” Hotch said softly as he took a blanket JJ gave him around the young man’s shoulders. He could see the stitches and saw they were still raw and bleeding “Are you in any pain?” Two different brown colour eyes looked at him wide eye and frighten, the FBI Agent felt his heart stop as he looked at the young man, he is simply beautiful   
“Noooooo.” The young man tried to say, not yet able to move his jaw right or his lips he found it hard to form words but Hotch understood, he smiled softly   
“Good that is good, my name is Aaron Hotchner but my friends call me Hotch. Do you have a name?”   
“Noooo!” The young creation cried you hoarsely  
“That is fine, how about we get out of here and get you checked out and then some where warm.” Hotch held out his hand to the young man and waited for him to move his arms.

Looking at the older man’s stretched out hand the newly form being bite his bottom lips and tried to move his shaking arms out, it took a couple of tries to take the man’s hand but the young man manages to get to hold onto Hotch’s hand “That’s it, now let’s try to stand.” He smiled as Hotch rose himself up holding onto the young man’s hands helping him to his feet. He stood there shakily his thighs his keens kept buckling his thin frame looks like he couldn’t keep his weight up.   
“Uuuuuuha!” He cried out   
“That’s it you’re doing great, come on a couple of steps forward.” Hotch told him softly   
“Hotch your pushing him to soon.” JJ said as she stood by the door   
“He’s doing great.” The man said, as the young man trembled  
“Nooooo!” The being cried out as his legs finely gave out from under him. The dark haired man caught him and held him close  
“Shhhh.” Hotch told him as she scooped him up and carried him out the room.

“His name is Spencer Reid his name was tattooed on the inner of his arm like the others, the doctors are saying he had IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, aaaaand here is the part I find cool is he can read 20,000 words per minute a minute!” Garcia told them  
“Yes and the top dogs would like to bring him on the team once the stitches have been removed.” Hotch said,   
“You sure this is a good idea? I mean yeah okay he’s got a high IQ but would it help us to have a Frankenbeing on the team?” Morgan asked as he looked down at the file “What about the families?”  
“They don’t want to know, some asked for him to destroyed but because he drew breath and got the brains they government wants to keep him alive.” Garcia said “Poor guy only 16 days old.”  
“Baby girl?”   
“Okay…. Well they are planning on releasing Spencer Reid in a couple of days and asking for help housing him until he gets his first pay check.” She told them   
“I already ran it pass them he is staying with me I’ve got the room.” Hotch said, there was looks exchanged by the others and tried to hide their smirks as he stood up “Is there problem?”  
“No no Hotch no problem at all when should we expect to see the boy walking around the BAU?” Rossi asked the dark haired man looked at his friend who just held a large smirk not hiding anything   
“Once the knitted sink starts to scar together and he has pass the FBI testing he will be put on the team.” He said   
“Good good, can’t wait to see hm.”

2 days later Hotch open the door to his home letting in the awkwardly walking thin young man into his home, Aaron smiled as he watched Spencer shyly walk in looking around the room, the scars started to form nicely. The Doctors told Hotch that there will be minimal scaring, “Hope its okay for you?” Aaron asked “I know this is a small room…”  
“It’s bigger than the room at the Centre, its fine thank you Agent Hotchner.”   
“Call me Aaron.” Hotch said with a smile. Spencer turned to face him with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.  
“You’re being very kind to me.” Spencer said as he placed his bag onto the bed   
“You need kindness Spencer you’re a new being to this work and you don’t need people roughness.” He cupped Spencer’s cheek and smiled at him softly “You are a beautiful being and all I want is to take care of you.”  
“I’m not beautiful, looked at me I am made from 15 dead boys this isn’t beauty this is… I’m just a monster. There is nothing beautiful about me Aaron.” Spencer said looking away. The dark haired man turned Spencer’s head back and smiled at him   
“You are perfect Spencer and beautiful and I… want you.” He whispered as he moved to kiss him on the lips.


End file.
